Taming the Fox Youko
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: Kurama and hiei together? and what's this about Yukina? KuramaXhiai lots of MxM! (YAOI) FINISHED


Note:

Well I said I might do this... well I only told one person. Little miss hieiluver, I didn't think I would REALLY do it, I was just thinking about doing it... but I was typing some more for my other stories... and being the bad person I am I wanted to get away from them... my brain was hurting from thinking about it, since I think they are kind of boring...but if you like that detective type stuff then go ahead.... -- any who, so I wanted to start something new again so that my audience had something good and short to read while I tried finishing my other crap stories... XD. This is my 6th story... though my second that may be a one chapter wonder. I wanted to start doing one-chapter type stories... and I guess my brain is being nice by doing it... besides the fact that I want to get some of this pent-up yaoi sex-crazed-ness off of my chest... -- I think only... ::thinks:: 2 of my stories have a straight "outlook" and those are my boring stories... ("Tele" and "Scream X-2") well Scream X-2 is okey da in the beginning, but I think it gets a little too deep and into the actual "Scream" story later into it... that's why I'm trying to hurry and freaking finish it. XP any-any who... I really need to start making a limit to how much I type in my notes... if you think I should type less let me know in a review... if you think I should type the same or more...um... review and tell me... either that or email me and tell me. u WELL the characters aren't mine... blah blah blah!

_**!!!WARNING!!!**_

If you have not read, "Taming the Black Dragon" then this story may confuse you a little!!!

**ENJOY**!!!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

I started the day fairly normal, my daily rising, stretching, exercising, and breakfast consumption. All tends to go well. I usually make my way from my human home to Genki's place, but since it's summer, I have been staying over at the old human's place more often to get in some harder training. I was really slacking now; I realized this from a recent grappling with Hiei.

I liked to keep some form of plant behind my ear in my hair, just to be safe so that I could use my powers of the natural world in case I felt cornered... even though it was only grappling or sparring.

"Kurama, pay more attention if you want to make your training harder!" Hiei growled at me from under his sweating brow. I grinned and stared at him in the eyes now, "Oh, but I just can't stop thinking about you" I stated with a chuckle. I could see the color rise to his cheeks, knowing he probably thought about our recent 'proclaiming' that had taken place not far from where we were right then.

He shook his head and I grinned even more, "Be still fox and let's get the training underway" he stated, shaking everything from his mind. Jutting my left leg out, I side stepped quickly and made my way to Hiei's left side, ready and open for me to attack. Closing my fingers twice over and tightening it I brought it to the side for a jab to the ribs, Hiei blocked then grabbed my arm, using my other arm I used the open space for an attack and stabbed at his gut with my opened stiff fingers. He coughed in his throat, and then jumped back, cracking his neck ever so slightly. I shook my hair out, and the next thing I knew Hiei had appeared to my right. I took the surprised opportunity to squat down into a split and roll onto my back pulling my knees together in a split second and thrusting them forward forming into one large kick that threw Hiei a few yards, still on his feet though. He cursed silently then flew at me with an opened hand ready to stab at me with his "hand of sword". Yet as I readied myself for the defense then counter, Hiei surprised me once again by ending up behind me and giving me a sidekick to my back.

I fell forward, yet using one arm I flipped myself three times over sliding onto my feet before I fell onto my face.

" Very good, you seem to be more focused" Hiei complimented, yet as he finished his sentence I knocked him down with a "sweep kick" to his feet from behind him. I chuckled then helped him up, "Thanks" I answered watching him as he dusted himself off, and then try to reclaim his ego by attacking me again. I laughed then pinned his arms.

"Nice try, but it's getting easier to see your every move" I stated, "that... and YOU are now loosing focus," I ended with a chuckle, and he ended with a growl.

"That's not true... I just need to intensify my training," he stated, thinking on his feet so as not to really seem distracted. I grinned then leaned my head on his shoulders, still pinning him from behind, "I know what else I can intensify," I purred against his neck, licking the tip of his earlobe. He shivered and nearly melted into my arms, until we heard some shouting. Someone was calling us, it sounded like Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei stiffened then I could hear a frustrated growl coming from him; I chuckled then followed after the rushing Hiei.

"Kurama! Hiei! Where are you?" came Yusuke's voice. I walked out from under a set of trees into a bright sunny clearing where Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing and looking around for us, shouting our names.

"HEY! SHORT STUFF, where did you go?" shouted Kuwabara, not soon after being punched in the mouth by Hiei... not his full strength, but enough to render the human unconscious for a short time. I sighed then walked from behind Hiei, putting my hand on his shoulder and giving him a look that he knew meant to calm down. He stood straight and breathed in deeply, then I looked at Yusuke, "Yes Yusuke? What do you need?" I asked him. He stared at the seemingly lifeless Kuwabara for a moment, looked at Hiei a second then at me, "We've been looking for you all day! Where have you been?" he asked. I didn't change my expression, "Training... what do you need?" I asked again. He shrugged then stated, "Genki wanted you... that's about it"

Hiei turned a shoulder and stared off into the sky, knowing that I'll drag him along so he need not bother listen to the rambling humans. I sighed mentally, then continued listening to Yusuke, "All she told me was it's about Yukina" he stated, looking back down at Kuwabara who was now snoring. Hiei twitched and with wide eyes turned only enough to seem interested in the conversation now, by me alone. I nodded to Yusuke, and he smiled a little, a bit unsure of how to react to Kuwabara. I looked to Hiei he looked back at me and we raced our way to Genki's place.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"Kurama, Hiei, you're here! Finally" Genki stated sitting cross-legged on the floor on a mat, from the other side of the room. I slid the door shut and looked around, the room was rather dark since the fading light from the sun was dissipating.

"What do you need us for Genki? Yusuke said it had something to do with Yukina" I asked and stated, looking back at Hiei who I knew was searching mentally trying to see if Yukina was in the vicinity. Genki noted this then motioned for us to sit down. I walked over and sat in front of Genki silently; Hiei did the same.

"Knowing that Yukina is your sister Hiei, I just have one thing to ask you" Genki stated looking at Hiei dead in the face. Hiei sat up straight and nodded, "Are you prepared to endanger you and Kurama's new found relationship in order to save her?" Hiei seemed to stare a hole through Genki's head as he digested this information... though knowing to myself that he has no family and Yukina is the only surviving person to be related to Hiei. I felt that our relationship shouldn't stand in the way... if it came to that. That's how much I love him.

"Yes... we are," I answered for him. Hiei turned his head quickly all three of his eyes staring at me widened beyond the normal "wide-eyed" look.

"Kurama... you-?" he started asking, but before he could finish I cut him off with my hand in front of myself. I looked to Genki and she nodded, knowing what I was asking. Then I stood up and motioned for Hiei to follow me. He did, almost immediately. We made our way into a far back room.

As soon as the door was shut Hiei pummeled me with questions. I smiled lightly then put both of my hands on both of his shoulders, "Quiet Hiei" I ordered, and even though I knew he loathed being ordered, he did so, but asked quietly, "Kurama... why did you say that? Do you really feel that way?" he asked sweetly, so out of character from his usual cold tough guy act he put on. I sighed, "It's BECAUSE I love you that I said yes," I answered. He didn't understand... and it was obvious since he quirked a brow.

"I already know that Yukina is your only family, even though she knows nothing about you and your sibling relationship. I also know that you love and cherish her and would protect her at all costs. I do not see her in that same sense. I would protect anything, but not with the love you show her sometimes," I stated, becoming a little clouded in vision with my incoming tears, "then I thought to myself, 'What if loving someone enough is giving up something?' and then I KNEW what the true meaning of love was. To bring happiness to those you love, that proves love first and foremost!" I blubbered, holding back soft sobs. Hiei held my hands, taking them from his shoulders and putting them on his chest under his warm soothing hands.

"So then I knew what I had to do... we have to go save her, whatever the peril may be. Whatever the danger..." I cooed, "whatever the... cost" I ended with a silent tear rolling its way down my cheek and along my chin. I was about to wipe it away but then Hiei reached up and licked it away. I looked at him, with a blurry vision. He was not crying and he didn't look very sad. Tears... it's what happens when you become a human. Yet I could see in his eyes that there was a pain eating at him, and a relief of something.

"Kurama," he started, reaching closer to my face, "thank you" he stated kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, just as passionately.

'_No... Thank you..._' I thought to myself as we held each other.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I thought to myself that since we might be spending our last nights together that we should make it beautiful ones! The best ever!!!

"Kurama..." Hiei sighed as I held him tighter, never wanting to let go of his small soft body, so warm against me. I craned my head enough to kiss the crick of his neck, he sighed and leaned it to the side. I then began nipping at the sensitive flesh there, receiving a happy sigh in return. I reached my arms around his back and laid him on the ground, still continuing my probing with kisses against flesh. All the while stripping away clothing from his body, he did the honors of taking mine off slowly as well.

I tickled at his small nipples with my tongue. Each nub growing tight and hard with each caress my tongue lapped or each nibble my teeth played. I loved hearing the moaning escape from his beautiful mouth. He played with my hair as my tongue traced a trail of cool saliva across his bare abdomen.

"Mmm" he would groan under his breathe as I caress his thighs with my hands, slowly finishing the stripping, leaving him open and naked for me. I was only half naked since Hiei can only reach so much as I made do with his delicious looking body. As I edged my way slower to the ultimate sensitive area that was heating up and becoming harder with anticipation, I could hear groans of pain now, and his body squirming with need beneath me. I grinned a sinister fox-like grin that only the Youko Kurama could achieve, as I breathed hot then blew cool air over his throbbing member. I touched it feather soft and his legs became like jell-o. I felt on it slowly, touching every spot I knew would drive him wild, especially the head. Every time I caressed that one little spot on the tip, he would become angry with me.

So then I arched my head down and licked at the tip like a kitten. He watched as I did this, and I looked at him as he watched me. He cursed under his breathe for my playfulness. And I chuckled, sending vibrations against him, "KuRAma!" he growled with gritted teeth. His anger with my playfulness made me laugh more, sending more vibrations through him, which made him even more distraught with me. Until I decided to break the cycle and I took him all entirely into my mouth. Rubbing my tongue along him and playing against his skin he emitted the most sensual groan I think I've ever heard. Getting my revenge for the times and times before, when he would make me react almost the same way... I stopped just before I knew he was going to cum. He cursed again and I caressed my fingers around his entrance as I kissed his smooth taught belly.

"NG... Kurama... please stop teasing," he begged. I grinned, "Oh... but teasing makes it all the more worth while" I slyly remarked. He looked at me a moment, then tilting his head back stated, "I could swear that the Youko is coming out a little" I chuckled as I massaged one then soon two fingers inside of him. He cooed a soft noise then arched his back, "Kurama... pleeeeease" he drew out, begging for release. He wasn't the only one begging for release... my groin was aching and begging to be buried inside of his soft body, touching that one spot that will drive us both to the edge. Soon giving in to my own needs I took off my pants then sat directly in front of him probing myself in the right area, then pushing in slowly, holding on to both of his legs. He made some sound without a name, though it was a painful one, as I pushed in slowly, but farther and deeper without pause.

"Kura- ahh. Mmmng" he started then was cut off by the relaxing of his muscles. I knew that he was ready now; so then I began to pull out slowly, soon hearing a frustrated tone coming from Hiei. Then soon a pleasured one, as I pushed back into him. Beginning a slow and steady rhythm. He followed somewhat, as I tried to get him on the same pattern. I then hung over him instead of below him, kissing his open gasping mouth as I drove harder and deeper within him. Almost near that one spot that would do the trick for both of us.

"Ku... rama... fa-ha ster!" He urged on, trying to make a quicker pace. I followed, thrusting and pulling, thrusting and pulling. I soon knew when I hit that spot as I drove the deepest I've driven yet, cause when I did, Hiei let out this long pleased sigh that made me even harder than I already was, and to make things better I reached in between us and began stroking his member to the same pace as I was thrusting. He was letting out little breathy gasps with each climatic thrust. A few more thrusts and I knew I was about to cum, "Hiei... al- most" I stated closing my eyes shut tight and releasing my cum inside him, filling him deeply. He not soon after released as well, covering both our bellies and my hand in his seed. I breathed tiredly, and relieved pulling myself out slowly. Loving every second of his collapsed heat. I snuggled close to him and hugged him tightly to me, "I love you Hiei... never forget that" I proclaimed. Hiei hummed a soft note in awareness yet still tired out unawareness. I smiled against his soft cheek and kissed him again then fell asleep in his arms, as he in mine.

'_We will face anything... for love can conquer all... even death that calls upon us to kill each other'_

**THE END **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Note:

To continue what I was talking about up at the first "note"... nonetheless, I love getting reviews!!! I keep expecting ones yelling at me or to stop doing this or that or perhaps you shouldn't want to do this EVER again type of reviews... but I haven't gotten a single one like that!!! All of them have been... WOW that was good, or keep up the good work! Do more! Write more stories, I LOVE YAOI! Sorry, cause I'm a pervert, kind of reviews... XD but hey... I love it even more... can't complain!!! Once again I'm sorry for making my beginning notes so freaking long... I just can't shut up sometimes... I like to advertise my other stories cause I just love reviews THAT much!!!

Review:

All I have to say is that this story is somewhat spawned from my other story called "Taming the Black Dragon" long story... but hey... 'Que sera sera!'("Whatever will be, will be") I don't think I'll make another story that has anything to do with this certain part in YYH yaoi-type thing... HAHA! If I ever do... perhaps I'll make it so that Kurama is raped by Kurasu or something, and Hiei gets all pissed off (I'm probably going to end up doing it now that it has me interested)... nyeahahahahah!!!! Well that's all...

Thanks:

There were a few reviewers the day after I posted "Taming the Black Dragon"... ;; see the story and the reviews if you wish to see... but to all of them, thank you so much for all the reviews!!! Like I've said... I love them! And they were so POSITIVE!!! WHOO! Even better!!! YAY! (ïƒŸ ish too excited for her own good)

Thank you computer for always being there for me!!!

OFF TOPIC:

I finally finished my inuyasha costume... well not officially, I still have a few things I need to add and adjust... such as the black ribbon/string sewn along the edge of his sleeves... and the cut open shoulders in his kimono, then I need to get my wig back from my friend... the gluing didn't work for my wig, but she's going to sew the extra hair on instead and give it to me soon. Then my mother is buying my Ghi (pronounced: "gee") from karate (isshin ryu) at school (it's a free thing) and I suppose I'll use that for inuyasha's under ghi. I never mentioned this... but I already have my inuyasha beads as well... I automatically have brown eyes so I'm good to go... WHOO!!!

_See ya in another story!!!_


End file.
